The Life of a Hedgehog
by Thunder Ice
Summary: As my life abruptly ended, I am now thrust into an alternate version of Earth with the Sonic Heroes, myself being a Hedgehog. I know, Cliche', but God really loves me if I get to really talk to Amy Rose. I'm not religious.


_**For several months, I've wanted to make another Sonic story. I had done several Sonic stories, but I deleted them all, either because they were in script form (which isn't allowed here on the site), or they were just shitty.**_

_**But now that my writing has vastly improved over the past 3-4 years, I decided to give it another shot. **_

_**Before the story starts, let me warn you that this story has an OC in it...and sex. OCxCANON FUR LAIFE.**_

_**But really, don't flame this just because an OC is having sex with a canon character.**_

_**But hey, I can't control your opinion. If that was possible, the world might be a better place when it comes to thieves, rapists, and murderers.**_

_**This will be a long story, therefore, chapters will take a while to make, especially with other stories being worked on and such, not to mention I haven't planned out the story at all and I'm making this up as I go. But hey, patience is key to entertainment.**_

_**Oh yeah, and guess what? It's ANOTHER FUCKING HUMAN-TURNED-CREATURE STORY. :D**_

_**Feel the pain.**_

_**Alright, I better stop before this becomes longer than the chapter. Enjoy this shitty shit. :D**_

* * *

_**The Life of a Hedgehog**_

_**Chapter I: Unexpected End**_

To make a blunt intro, allow me to just say: Hi, I'm Jack Ripper. No, not Jack THE Ripper, just Jack Ripper. Yeah, not the best name to grow up with. And what a way to start off a cheesy story.

Did I break the 4th wall there?

Maybe I did.

But yeah, you probably want to know who I am and what about me, right?

Well, okay then.

Other than being named Jack Ripper, I'm a 23 year old male, living in the beautiful and reborn city of Detroit. I say reborn because it was going down the toilet during the 2010's. By 2020, it managed to redeem itself, lowering its crime rate by 70% all the way down to 15%. It's not fully, but it's better than it was before. The citizens are much more pleased with staying in the city because they no longer have to fear being murdered just by walking down the street.

Growing up at first in Chicago, my family was poor, but with our wits, we started our own company that soon became famously known around the world as RobTec. It's kind of like RobCo from the Fallout series, only with...well, a different name. Actually, issues that involved the name were one reason the company had trouble getting off the ground at first, but just by changing the second part of the name, we managed to make the big bucks. By 2016, just 11 years after we started the company, we were rich with a grand total of 10.6 billion dollars. For a rich man, it does not seem like much.

While children who grew up with a rich family became nothing but spoiled brats who wanted everything in the world, I was just a regular kid who loved playing video games and watching cartoons. One cartoon I loved watching involved a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic.

Yeah, Sonic The Hedgehog.

The Sonic series has always been amazing since I started playing its games in 2005 at just 5 years old. I can still remember the name of the game I played: Sonic Adventure. After that, it was Sonic Adventure 2. It was those two games that got me hooked on the series. I enjoyed nearly every single Sonic game, including the 2006 Sonic game. While everyone hated it, I didn't think it was THAT terrible. Sure, it wasn't good in some parts, but it was pretty good in some places.

The Sonic series really made my childhood a good one. However, as I grew up, my hormones came into play, and soon I began to feel certain feelings for certain...female characters. First, it was just Rouge, then it was Tikal, then Blaze.

...But my eyes fell, and stayed stuck, to Amy Rose.

For those who don't know Amy Rose, she is a hedgehog just like Sonic. She has the look of a 16 year old, but was once 12. She aged herself using the Ring of Acorns, but I never really looked much into that thing. All I knew was that it made her older. She still had the mental capacity of a 12 year old, sometimes acting immature like a young teen occasionally does.

But that was what made her cute.

It wasn't long before I felt more of a romantic feeling towards Amy around the age of 16, and no matter how hard I tried to prevent this, the hormones would do the opposite of what I wanted them to do.

I fell deeply in love with Amy.

And I took a closer look at that.

I fell deeply in love _with a cartoon hedgehog._

At first, I felt ashamed of my feelings, but I then realized that I wasn't the only person who felt the same way about her. Several other fans of the Sonic series all wanted to have that feeling to hug that cute bundle of pink. To hug, to snuggle, to tickle...to kiss...to gently caress each other in the bed sheets, not wanting the moment to end...

...Okay, a little too far, but you know what I'm talking about.

I always felt saddened when I had to get used to the fact that Amy was not real. I tried many attempts to get to her, even trying up Lucid Dreaming, but months passed, and not once did I have one, thus I gave up on that. I searched up some virtual reality machines that could possibly allow the user to pursue their virtual dreams. Unfortunately, one such machine ended up killing a user, forcing the developers to halt their work permanently.

After a while, I soon gave up, resorting my time to making things like fanfiction and artwork of a fan character I had developed overtime, trying to commit a relationship with the pink hedgehog, but to no avail. It was hard trying to come up with a good name that didn't sound stupid as all hell, so I just stuck with Storm. Quite ironic, I know.

Unlike all of the other Sonic OCs that contain godly powers with bad color layouts, Storm is just gray. No extra coloring or stripes, just plain gray. His shoes were not all that great, just black boots. He didn't have any super speed or teleportation or some other overused power. The only way he got around was with a motorcycle.

Because motorcycles are cool.

Storm was a whiz and a nerd when it came to computers. He was like Tails, but mostly like me, due to my computer skills. It would range from hacking entire systems to just creating a simple website. Yeah, I can do a lot of stuff.

Oh, and before you say I'm just one of those Mary Sues, there's people out there who do the exact same thing, thank you very much.

...Why do I even bother? You probably won't even listen to me, anyway. Oh well.

On with the story...or...just the next part of it.

...

* * *

It was a cool, breezy afternoon in downtown Detroit. I had been walking down a street with a good friend of mine, Sarah Greenfield, a 23 year old Starbucks employee on her day off. Oh right, I like to mention that I am an electrician on computer systems.

Anyway, the two of us had been walking down the street, just enjoying the warm sun shining down, though the cool air seemed to beat the warmth most of the time. The two of us were just talking about what we usually talked about: The Sonic Series.

"So how good do you think the new Sonic Blast series is gonna go?" she asked with her American English accent while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well," I began with my common British accent, "If it's anything like Sonic Boom, it'll probably do pretty good. I like how they managed to get Drummond back to play Sonic again."

"Really? I thought you'd be more surprised they got Ortiz back to play Amy."

"Well, there's that too."

"And I guess that her Ortiz voice gets you turned on, doesn't it?"

Sarah was very well aware of my crush on Amy.

"You could say that," I replied, smirking and laughing a bit. Sarah called me a freak in a friendly way while I replied in a witty remark. We both laughed as we continued walking.

"It's actually strange how they managed to keep their voices perfect even after around almost 20 years. They haven't changed a bit," I add.

"It's just like in Futurama. They play the same voices for 20 years, and they still sound the same as they did then."

"I wish that show was still on. But it's been cancelled too many times."

"That's not stopping them. I heard they're trying to get it back on the air."

"Let's hope they succeed."

We both smile at each other and continue our previous discussion before we had gotten off track.

"So..." she began, "...if you had a chance to go to their world...or the Sonic X universe...would you take it?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. Sonic X was really cool, 4kids edits or not."

"If you could bring one person with you, who would it be?"

"You, of course. You're, like, the only friend I've ever really had."

I look at her as she blushes slightly.

Suddenly, her face turns to horror. She screams, looking directly behind me. I turn around, but only for a second am I greeted with the headlights of a car. To my knowledge in that brief moment, we had walked directly into traffic.

But that was the only thing I could know before the world around me went blank, silent, and numb...

* * *

_**I know. Short chapter, cheesy chapter, but I'm just trying my best to get into the phase of writing again.**_

_**Oh yeah, and my first Sonic fanfic in almost 4 years. Happy happy joy joy!**_


End file.
